Life Together
by DeeplyBroken
Summary: A set on unconnected one-shots of the Avengers living together. Covering a bunch of little snapshots on all of them.
1. Chapter One

Steve looked up from his sketchpad to check the time, 3 am. He closed his sketch pad and reached up from his spot on the floor and put it on top of the end table beside him.

"Jarvis? Is Tony still awake?" he asked the A.I. as he got up.

"Sir is currently resting his eyes," Jarvis said fondly, well as fondly as an A.I. was able to.

Once Steve put his art supplies in the end table he walked out of the room. He meandered down to Tony's lab. Asking Jarvis to unlock the door for him as he quietly walked in. The solider couldn't stop the small chuckle that slipped through his lips at the sight before him. The genius had he head resting in the crook of his elbow with his other arm across the table, wrench in hand. In front of him happened to be whatever project he had needed said wrench for.

Dummy, who was hovering next to Tony, looked up when Steve had entered his creator's lab. Before Dummy was able to make a hummy greeting to him, Steve put a finger to his lips. Slowly he made his was around all the mislaid, most likely tossed away, parts that were scatter on the floor to get to the sleeping man. Once he made it over to Tony, Dummy started backing away, beginning to clean up his inventors mess on the floor. Steve slowly picked Tony up bridal style, before making his way back upstairs to the bedrooms.

In the middle of the second set of stairs Tony mumbled something along the lines of 'not tired' before he nuzzled into Steve's neck, relaxing his grip on the wrench.

"Of course not," Steve mumbled as he reached the top of the stairs. He moved Tony slightly to open the genius' door and shook his head at the sight of the genius' large, rarely slept in bed.

"Why you insist on having such a huge bed I will never figure out," Steve mumbled as he moved the blankets down the bed, before he set Tony down on it gently. Only after he got the billionaire's shoes off did he tuck him into bed, then he, himself finally went to bed, knowing that everyone in the tower was where they were supposed to be.

If Tony ever wondered how he managed to find himself in bed, shoe less, and cuddled up with his wrench, he never said anything.


	2. Chapter Two

Tony walked into the main kitchen area of the tower grumbling under his breath about Pepper influencing JARVIS to lock him out of his lab at 'unreasonable times'. He stopped in the door way of the kitchen at the sight of Steve humming to himself as he made breakfast. Spotting the pot of coffee made he wandered his way over to get some quietly.

"Holy Mother of Jesus!" He exclaimed after taking a sip of the hot coffee. "You make some strong ass coffee…."

Steve looked over his shoulder at Tony and shook his head. Bruce, who was at the table, covered his laugh behind a cough. "Tony…normal coffee doesn't have the same effects on someone with the super solider serum in them. Why are you up this early?" Bruce asked.

Tony looked at the time on the microwave and sighed. "Pepper had JARVIS lock me out of my lab if I left for anything at an 'unreasonable time.'"

"Have you even gone to bed yet?"

"No…"

"When was the last time you happened to actually sleep? Not on the workbench."

"Few days now," Tony grumbled. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his fellow scientist as he set down the morning paper.

"Okay….When was the last time you ate…?" Steve asked from his spot at the stove.

"I've been busy lately. Besides missing a meal or two never hurt anyone."

"Sit." Steve turned around and pointed his spatula at the table.

"Woof?" Tony said as he sat across from Bruce. "Is this a normal occurrence for the two of you?"

"For the past week at least now most of us have been coming down to breakfast, well if Steve is the one cooking," Clint sleepily mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, walking into the kitchen.

Steve pointed to the second coffee pot in the kitchen. "That one has the regular coffee."

Clint nodded and made his way over to the coffee pot, once he had his coffee he sat next to Tony. Bruce picked up his morning newspaper once again, letting Tony observe and make up his own mind about their morning routine.

"So I thought we had a rule about being fully clothed in public areas?" Tony said looking at Clint's attire.

"You know what, we're all just happy he is wearing more than his birthday suit to breakfast," Steve laughed. "The first time he showed up to breakfast with Bruce and me, he had no shame walking in wearing nothing."

"I suppose…at least he's wearing sweatpants," Tony looked around and jumped a bit when he saw Natasha sitting on the counter beside Steve. "When the hell did you get here?"

Natasha just smiled at him before reaching across Steve to the plate of bacon sitting on the back on the stove. She looked like she was actually awake, compared to Clint anyway.

"Maybe if you ever came out of your lab every once and awhile you would be able to get on a schedule with the rest of your team," Pepper scolded as she slipped into the kitchen carrying her briefcase. "Sorry Steve, I can't stay for breakfast today. Got called in again."

Steve nodded before pointing her to the coffee thermos and travel plate that was set up for her. Pepper smiled brightly and touched his arm as she passed him, muttering a soft 'thank-you' before leaving. Steve turned around and with the help of Natasha brought over two plate of bacon, dozens of pancakes, and a large bowl of fruit.

"You guys do this every morning about this time?" Tony asked tilting his head as he watched them. Once everything was on the table and everyone was seated did the plates start filling up.

"Yup. Trust me, Steve's food is to die for," Clint said between bites, not bothering to look up at Tony.

After that first walk in of his team eating together, Tony started coming out of his lab for breakfast and shortly after passed out on the couch. They may be an odd group but they were finding ways to be around each other more. Even if it required getting up at ungodly hours and putting on clothing or getting out of the lab.


	3. Chapter Three

_Alright so I figured this would be something cute that could possibly happen. I mean really don't we all loose clothing once in awhile?_

* * *

><p>Bruce walked into the living area with a basket of folded laundry and stopped when he realized that Clint was sitting on the couch playing video games. "Have you by chance seen my sweatshirt? I can't find it anywhere."<p>

"Did you check the laundry room?" Clint asked, sparing a glance over at Bruce.

"Of course. Wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"Sorry man, I don't keep and eye on the comings and going of clothing from the laundry room."

Bruce nodded before leaving the living room, thinking of all the possible places he could have put his sweatshirt. Over the next week he looked around the tower, before giving up, figuring it would return when it was ready to be found.

It was a bit of time before the next occurrence of missing clothing that Clint noticed happened. This time though it was to the Captain. Steve walked into the kitchen one afternoon and looked around for a minute before heading to the cupboard to make lunch. Clint looked at Steve and tilted his head.

"Missing something?"

Steve looked over at Clint slightly then continued his cooking. "Yeah, my red and black button up has seemed to have disappeared, you wouldn't happen to know where would you?"

"None, still not the one to ask about the comings and goings of clothing from the laundry room."

"Figured as much."

Clint walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the elevator thinking, 'Who would go around stealing articles of other peoples clothing?'

The next article of clothing to go missing was Clint's grey sweatpants. He wasn't worried about it, he had plenty to share with the mysterious clothing thief. Besides there was plenty of clothing in the tower that no one would run out, it was still against the rules to walk around in public areas in one's birthday suit. Hopefully the little thief realized this.

"Where is it! I swear I put it in my Armour!" Tony exclaimed from his now messy room. Clint having heard this, made his way through the vents to look down in Tony's room. Tony's normally semi-organized room was now a total mess, clothing thrown about.

"Well, what exactly are you missing?" Clint called from the vent, tilting his head slightly.

"Those ridiculous pajama pants that had me all over them," Tony replied too accustomed to Clint keeping an eye on everything from the vents by now.

"I have no idea why the little thief would possible want those. Maybe they are a fan," was the sarcastic response Tony got from the vent before Clint meandered off to god knows what part of the tower.

"Nat," Clint said as he knocked on her door softly before entering. "Isn't it about time you returned everything, little thief?" He asked after he shut her door. Natasha looked up at him.

"No."

He sighed and shook his head before leaving the widows room. She would do what she wanted, when she wanted. Nothing could change her mind.

Everyone, minus Natasha, was out of the house today. So where else would be best to hide out in her stolen clothing then the living room, so long as they all kept to their time tables and returned by dinner, she would be safe to wear it all until dinner. Well that had been the plan anyway until she fell asleep on the couch with a book in her hand.

"That explains a lot," Steve whispered as he walked into the living area where Natasha had passed out wearing Bruce's sweater, Tony's pajama pants and most likely his shirt underneath. Steve smiled slightly and shook his head. "I found our little thief," Steve said to the rest of the team as they walked in. Upon feeling all the eyes on her, Natasha opened her eyes slightly.

"Um...hi?" she said looking up at them.

"Our little thief indeed," Tony said smirking and sat down on the other end of the couch. "So is this a regular thing? Not that I'm complaining or anything, would just like to have an idea how many times you have stolen our things."

"It's not stealing when they are returned. I just happen to be borrowing them," Natasha stated as she sat up, letting the rest of the team join them on the couch. "Besides none of you have ever noticed before."

Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders slightly. "While that may be true, I believe they would like some warning next time."

"Please?" Tony replied. "I really don't want to throw my clothing around my room again."

Clint scoffed slightly. "You're always throwing your clothing around your room, it has become a normal occurrence."

Tony shrugged. "Yes well..."

* * *

><p><em>So while we may not have a super spy stealing our clothing, we most likely have someone taking articles of our clothing. This one is longer then the other ones have been so far, hopefully it is up to your expectations.<em>


End file.
